


As You Were

by Divine_Drivel



Category: Cormoran Strike Series - Robert Galbraith
Genre: Fluff and Smut, Gratuitous Smut, Hotel Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-18
Updated: 2019-05-18
Packaged: 2020-03-07 05:05:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18866290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Divine_Drivel/pseuds/Divine_Drivel
Summary: As with many great Strike works, Robin and Cormoran end up sharing a bed at a hotel while out on assignment. Strike tries his best to be a good boy, but Robin is overtaken by temptation and gets caught touching herself in his company. Much smut ensues.





	As You Were

**Author's Note:**

> Apologies in advance for this lengthy intro. Not only is this my first smut, it's my first-ever work of fanfic. My obsession for this literary series actually led me to this website a few months ago and it's been my first foray into even reading fanfic. I've discovered through the wonderful contributors on this site that I'm a bit of a smut-slut and I've read almost every amazing work of Strike smut (and non-smut) I could find. The popular premise of Strike and Robin sharing a hotel room and bed of course inspired this work and I'm super into the idea of Strike catching Robin masturbating to the thought of him. I hope this can even hold a candle to the great works I've read and would love everyone's honest feedback. My boyfriend seemed to enjoy it and he's not a big reader lol. Also, I'm American so I apologize if I use yank terminology and phrases by mistake. Enjoy! xx

Robin lay awake, staring up at the ceiling of the hotel room she and Strike were somehow sharing for the night. It had been too late in the evening to drive back to London from the outskirts of Liverpool and the first hotel they came across had only one available room, with only one king-sized bed. They had been too knackered to keep driving around, searching for decent hotels with two rooms, let alone finding one that was handicap accessible. They had agreed that sleeping on opposite sides of the same large bed would be preferable to either of them sleeping on the floor or in the Land Rover.

Robin and Strike had immediately showered, brushed their teeth, and climbed onto their respective sides of the bed, both of them more polite and less chatty than usual. Strike lay on his stomach with his right arm, closest to Robin, tucked under his pillow. She could see his formidable biceps rippling through the sleeves of his t-shirt and smell his body wash wafting over every time he stirred. Robin was wearing a cerulean silk strappy top with matching short shorts, of which Strike was granted a delicious peek when she bent over the side of the bed to connect her mobile to its charger. 

"Control yourself, Robin," she thought, as she tried to wipe the image of his firm backside in those grey striped pajama trousers from her mind. Maybe she was too tired to care, or perhaps being in such close proximity to him emboldened her, but she could no longer ignore the aching in her center, and she reached into her silk shorts, past the sheer silver knickers she would've otherwise never worn to bed, and began massaging her clitoris. She was already so wet fantasizing about Strike rolling over to her and peeling off her night clothes, trailing damp kisses all over her body, using his tongue to make her moan while inserting his fingers into her dripping pussy.

One hand cupped over her left breast, the other alternating circular motions on her clitoris and middle finger inside her throbbing hole, she quickly overheated under the thick duvet and moved it aside. She tried to stifle her moans and control her breathing. Her wetness, however, was more audible than she realized and Strike woke to the sound of her rhythmically sliding two fingers in and out of herself. He remained still but looked over at Robin- her eyes squeezed shut and back arched. One hand was embracing those sumptuous mounds on her chest, the other buried inside her pajama bottoms. His pupils dilated, trying to take in the miracle in front of him and he felt himself go rock hard.

Equal parts incredulous and delighted, Strike called Robin's name in a low growl. Immediately, she opened her eyes, mouth still shaped into an "o", right hand still moving under the silk. "Are you touching yourself, Miss Ellacott?" he managed with a sly grin. Her face scarlet, she removed the hand from her breast and covered her eyes, "Oh my god. I thought I was being quiet! I'm so sorry!" Even in the dim light coming from the bathroom, she could make out the crinkles around his eyes and knew he was smiling. "Don't apologize, I'm not at all offended," he reached over and switched on the bedside table lamp, "I was quite enjoying it actually!" Robin glanced down at his sizable erection and giggled, "I can see that!" She sat up on her knees and finally removed her right hand from her shorts. "It's just.. you were laying there.. and your muscles.. and your lips look so soft.. and you smell so good. I'm only human."

Still grinning, Strike sat up beside her. Pointing to the bathroom, he said, "What do you think I was doing in there earlier? You think I always take such long showers?" Robin gasped, "Were you really?" "Of course I was," said Strike, "How else could I lay beside you all night, smelling your hair, thinking of you in those short shorts and silky top, imagining ripping them off and burying my face between those juicy thighs? I'm only human," he drawled with a wink. Flushed, Robin could do nothing but smile nervously at him, wide-eyed. Cormoran added quickly, "I didn't mean to interrupt the show! As you were, madam," and he gesticulated toward her groin with his pointer and middle fingers, grinning stupidly.

Robin let out a relieved laugh, "As you wish." She slid her hand back down into the blue silk, keeping eye contact with Strike as she bit her bottom lip, eyes slightly narrowed. Strike's mouth went dry as he stared up at her, amazed. "You're so beautiful," he said, and she smiled genuinely. "Why don't you take off those lovely pajamas and let me see all of you?" he implored, not breaking eye contact. Robin obliged, peeling off the strappy top and revealing the softest, loveliest, breasts he had ever seen. Her nipples were magenta and standing erect. He could see gooseflesh on the tops of her arms. She slid out of her bottoms and sat up on her knees in front of him, just above eye level. The soft curve of her stomach, that second set of plump lips, those creamy thighs.. his breath caught. "You're bloody perfect, do you know that?" he said hoarsely. She was beaming. Slowly she began to fondle her breasts with both hands, lightly clamping down on her nipples with the pads of her fingers. She leaned back on her legs and alternated parting and massaging her glistening lips with two fingers, keeping them spread for his viewing pleasure while he uttered several curses. Almost unconsciously, he grabbed the length of his throbbing cock through the thin fabric of his trousers and began rubbing back and forth.

"Well, Mr. Strike, I'd say it's your turn to disrobe," said Robin, one eyebrow raised. Strike deftly pulled off his t-shirt and trousers, throwing them to the side of the bed with blatant disregard. He had been with enough women since his amputation to know that if a woman wanted to sleep with him, his missing leg was not likely to be an issue. He was the portrait of confidence as he stood straight, hands rested at his sides, gazing at Robin with pure longing. Robin's eyes widened and her swollen lips parted in delight as she said, eyes still on his alert member, "Oh my. It's even more beautiful than I dreamed." She looked up at him with lust and said hoarsely, "I can't wait until it's inside of me."

Strike seized upon her admission and grabbed her waist, pulling her soft body into his. His lips hovered briefly over hers as he gazed into her blue-grey eyes. He kissed her hard, keeping his hands rested on her waist as he pulled away just long enough to say, "I've wanted you for so long.. just like this." Robin moaned into his neck, her eyes glazed with passion as she looked up at him and said, "So have I. Why did we wait so long?" Strike pulled her back into him, pressing his open mouth onto hers, their tongues slowly and tenderly dancing. "I'm done waiting, Robin. I want all of you, now." She kissed his lips, neck, and broad shoulders, as she moved his hands from her waist down to her supple ass, "I'm all yours, Cormoran."

Strike picked her up effortlessly and lay her down so that her head rested on a pillow, angling her toward the center of the bed. He resumed kissing her mouth, then moved down to her neck, clavicles, and breasts. He licked and sucked lovingly on each nipple, gently nipping them with his teeth while she moaned and shivered. He licked the length of her soft stomach, stopping to kiss her navel before trailing down to her mons. He flicked his tongue rapidly but firmly over her clitoris, causing her to cry out, while he inserted one, then two fingers into her creamy slit. He curved his fingers in a "come hither" motion toward her bellybutton and with increasing speed began rotating them inside her. A flood of juices began cascading through his fingers and Robin gurgled something incoherent before lifting her bum into the air and crashing back down, waves of orgasm rippling through her limp body.

She was a heap of sweat and juices. He saw the torrent of wetness flowing from inside her and bent back down, slurping everything he could. Though still dazed, her body acted instinctively and she jerked involuntarily as he sucked the nectar from her flower, then back up to her vibrating pearl. He retraced the kisses from her pubis back up to her mouth, gently massaging her clitoris as he went. Robin could barely see. She was still so drunk from the intense orgasm that it took her several seconds to gather herself to grab Strike's face in both hands and plead, "I need you inside me. Now, baby, please."

His eyes grew dark with desire and he cursed, "Fuck Robin, you'll make me come too quickly if you keep talking." He took her hands from his face and placed them on either side of her, clamping her hands down with his. He loosened one hand and grabbed the base of his dick, his hole was already dripping. He probed her opening with his tip, then used it to massage her clitoris as she squirmed underneath him. With a rallying breath, he slowly but firmly slid his length inside of her. Robin gasped and grabbed his tight arse with both hands, "Oh god Cormoran, fuck.." He rested his elbows on either side of her head and began tenderly kissing her, sucking on her bottom lip and running his tongue along the length of her neck. Robin's mind was swimming in an ocean of pleasure as she lay underneath him, relishing the sensation of her walls contracting and stretching, taking him in deeper and deeper.

Cormoran was glad he had released earlier in the shower, he surely would have climaxed by now had he not. Robin felt exactly the way he knew she would- hot, wet, and tight. He stared down at her gorgeous face while he pumped rhythmically inside of her. Those sapphire eyes, those full, pink lips- he didn't know how much longer he could last but he wanted to make sure she came at least one more time before he did. Grabbing her hips and sitting up on his knees, he turned her over and pulled her into him so that their bodies were flush. Robin let out another gasp as he took her from behind. She moaned uncontrollably as he massaged her nipples with one hand and rubbed her slick clitoris with the other. He moved slowly inside her of, holding back with increasing difficulty until he heard her breath go ragged. He felt and heard her grow even wetter as she whined in ecstasy, sending him over the edge. Burying his face in her neck, he pounded harder and faster, grabbing onto her hips for dear life. With a loud shudder, he collapsed forward, coming to rest on his side as he reluctantly extricated himself from Robin's heavenly grip.

She turned to face him as they lay side by side, their bodies entangled as he stroked her red-gold hair. There was no grand declaration, no talk of how they intended to manage this new development, just knowing smiles. This was always meant to be and now there could be no going back.


End file.
